vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)
Summary Blue Beetle is the legacy name of several super-heroes with different abilities. Jaime Reyes is the current Beetle, a teenager who uses the Blue Beetle Scarab to construct an exo-skeleton and joins the Teen Titans. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Teenager Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, The Scarab has an artificial intelligence and has a telepathic link with Jaimes, Can track anything that produces energy, Can detect changes in the timeline affecting the Blue Beetle legacy, Information Analysis, Cloth Manipulation, Can hide itself from technology, like cameras and microphones (Technology from the 25th century was needed to detect him), Healing, The Scarab can modify Jaimes' body to a certain extend, like giving him extra fingers, Energy Projection, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (The suit can create new weapons on the spot to counter the opponent), Forcefield (Can't be phased through), Power Nullification (Can hit intangible beings and prevent the opponent from time traveling), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Hacking, Can absorb energy, The suit can keep fighting, even if Jamie is killed, Ice Manipulation, Can release small drones, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Telepathy and Radiation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought Guy Gardner and cracked his forcefield, Fought Lobo, Fought a opponent who had a Sinestro Ring, Knocks out a Red Lantern, Can hurt Black Beetle) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scales from the Green Lanterns, The Scarab is capable of interstellar travel, Blocks an energy attack after it was fired) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Carries a car) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Fought Guy Gardner, Fought Lobo, Fought a opponent who had a Sinestro Ring) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Blue Beetle Scarab Intelligence: Above average (Skilled enough to go up against Green Lanterns and other opponents) Weaknesses: The Scarab sees the Green Lantern Corps as the 'enemy'. The Scarab will not hurt nature, or the magical creatures thereof (beings who draw their power from the Green, for example), of its own volition. The Scarab's sentience is distinctly alien; while it won't hurt /nature/, it has shown no such reluctance when it comes to humans, being willing to injure or kill them. The Scarab's armor can be breached by the weapons of other Scarabs. While the Scarab is aware of magic, it doesn't understand it. It's able to perceive, absorb, and disrupt magical energies, but little else. Strong magnetic fields block the Scarab's ability to track DNA. Dispelling the armor originally caused Jaime intense pain. As time has passed, however, Jaime has found the process getting easier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Super Heroes Category:Telepathy Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Technopathy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Hackers Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Ice Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Armored Characters